


Brat!

by Cross_eni



Series: Engmano One Shots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Vibrator, arthur is old and tired and horny, lovino's a fuckin brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_eni/pseuds/Cross_eni
Summary: Arthur smirked to himself almost sadistically. That brat probably regretted this. Keyword probably.





	

Lovino did his best to walk around the Brit's house in stilettos and a pale yellow dress with white stockings. He was supposed to be cleaning the Study, the Parlor, and two Guest Rooms, but it wasn't the heels giving him difficulty (actually, he could walk around in them normally and was pretty proud of this fact.)

He had a goddamn vibrator jammed up his ass and wow did it make bending over difficult. 

It was buzzing away innocently next to his prostate, and at this point he was moaning quietly every once in a while. He allowed himself this, it wasn't very embarrassing to him anyway, and told that eyebrows bastard exactly what he was missing. Every step he took was followed by a wave of pleasure, and went he bent over it hit his prostate just so, he felt like crying out and coming on the spot. But that's what eyebrows bastard exactly wanted, to hear him screaming as he broke the rule. 

Lovino could complete cleaning the rooms, and then he could cum when Arthur told him. 

But he had only finished three of the rooms, and he wanted to sit down and let his body do it's thing. But no, he dragged his sore legs (walking around with stilettos did a number on you) and collapsed into the last room. 

He caught himself last-minute from cumming. Arthur would know automatically, by some bullshit spell on the vibrator. And Lovino really didn't want Arthur to look down at him and tell him he told him he couldn't do it. Because for all the things Lovino was shit at, and that was a long list, proving people wrong was not on it. 

So he solidered through the last guest room, and almost weeping from relief when he finished. He pulled himself to his feet, and set off as fast as his wobbly legs would carry him to the Master bedroom, where no doubt Arthur would be waiting to smile and jeer at him. Not today Arthur, not today. 

He knocked on the door, and remembered the sick fantasy that had even started the whole fiasco. The two were discussing more interesting things to do in the bedroom (Lovino would never forget the Brit's shocked and aghast face for as long as he lived) and the two had agreed on a classic: the daddy kink. Lovino would pretend to be the bratty little girl, while Arthur would be his "daddy". 

"Daddy!~ I finished cleaning the rooms you asked me to~!" He said in what he hoped was a cute voice. 

He heard movement inside, and Arthur was opening the door, smiling down at him (Lovino would really like to not admit the fact he could walk in heels so well is because he was insecure about his height. Hell, he was shorter than some of the female nations!)

"Did you honey? Daddy's gonna go check, you go sit on the bed like a good little girl." Arthur was speaking in a sweet, fatherly way that Lovino swore was genuine. But he did raise several dozen nations over his time of being an Empire, so it might've just been natural. 

Either way, something in that tone told him not to snap he was a boy, not a girl. 

Arthur left to go check that he had told the truth and had actually cleaned the rooms well enough. Lovino swore the man was obsessed to a point that was almost unhealthy. 

He sighed and sat down on the bed anyway, biting his lip to restrain any moans now. He wanted to make Arthur work to please him, even if he felt that the second the vibrator was taken out and Arthur put his member in, he wouldn't last, no matter if Arthur told him to cum or not. 

Arthur came back smiling, "Ah, good job my little girl~" Lovino felt relief flood his senses, he would get his orgasm-

"But."

Lovino tried hard to keep his face pleasant enough. 

"I saw what you did in the parlor," Arthur's smile curled to a smirk. Lovino's euphoria suddenly dropped to a combination of rage and guilt. 

"Now, I could tell you, or you could 'fess up," Arthur said, smirking,"Your choice."

Lovino's lips curled into a smirk of his own. Arthur was much more fun to fuck when he was angry anyway. 

"I don't know what you mean daddy." He even shook his shoulders in a childish way, smiling widely up at Arthur. "I'm your innocent little girl~" He tilted his head and batted his eyelashes, that always got Feliciano what he wanted. 

Arthur looked down at him, stalking closer. His aura got more dangerous, it sent shivers down Lovino's spine. What a glorious thing, he wanted more. 

"You really don't know?" Arthur asked, it was his warning. 

On the one hand, if Lovino decided to follow along, he would get that orgasm he desperately needed. On the other, he could drag a rather long and fun-filled fuck session. 

The orgasm could wait. 

"Nope, not one bit Daddy. I'm sorry~" He smirked at the other, challenging. 

"Oh I know," Arthur climbed on the bed,"You naughty child." He pushed Lovino down on his back, following soon after. "You stole some of those sweets I told you were for later. If you had behaved, you could've had as many as you liked."

"Silly Daddy," Lovino taunted,"You know I take whatever I want~" 

"Oh that's it you brat," Arthur went full no-mercy mode. He reached for the rope, tying Lovino's arms to the headboard. "You disobeyed me and you have the gall to have this behavior when you're in trouble." He untied Lovino's dress, pulling it down to expose him, undressing him fully. 

"Oh, and Daddy?" Lovino looked at him, curiously...and in a way Arthur admitted was rather cute. 

"Yes dear?"

"The candies were delicious~" Lovino smirked devilishly. 

Lovino started laughing as Arthur looked at him in rage, tying back his legs, forcing them to be spread and pulled back. He found a sick glee in knowing Arthur was easily worked up by something as simple as disobeying a tiny order. He didn't even have that much! "Oh daddy~ You should really relax more of-AH!" He moaned aloud, almost screaming as his body was enveloped in heat. He forced himself not to cum, not wanting to give Arthur any satisfaction. 

He trembled as Arthur didn't turn down the vibrations. "Brat. You can sleep in the little whore's room after this too. No sweets for a week," He slowly turned the dial up, Lovino's toes curling and his hands balling into fists. He whimpered, biting his lip. This thing was way too powerful for how tiny it was...

Arthur reached to the side for a piece of black silk, wrapping it around Lovino's eyes, tying it behind his head in what he knew was probably an annoyingly perfect bow. What was even more infuriating was that Lovino wouldn't know what to expect, which would be vital if he didn't want to cum. 

"No snarky comments? Nothing from my brat of a daughter?" Arthur's voice was condescending, evil almost. He seemed to be getting farther away as he spoke as well. Lovino would've answered, but he had lost his voice in his attempts to keep himself from cumming. "Disappointing," he said straight into Lovino's ear, sending tingles down his spine. 

Something whooshed through the air, and he heard a definitive crack as his inner thigh exploded in pleasure-pain. "Fuck!" He cried out, arching slightly. Arthur chuckled, and Lovino could hear the smirk on the Brit's face. 

"Oh my, such vulgar language, brat," he drawled, trailing the riding crop up Lovino's length. "Tsk tsk. Bad brats need to be punished. Do you think you need to be punished, little brat?"

Lovino said nothing, did nothing as he just focused on that crop teasing him. 

"I asked a question," Arthur said firmly, hitting his thigh harder. 

"Yes, yes! I need to be punished daddy!" He cried out, pulling against his restraints. 

Arthur chuckled at how eager he was, sliding off the bed. Lovino tried to follow the sound of his footsteps but was currently having no luck, being overloaded with pleasure and all. 

"Open your mouth," Arthur commanded. 

Lovino did, now more desperate to cum, and being more desperate made him more compliant with orders. Tiny moans fell through his lips, nothing he couldn't stop, but if Arthur was more turned on, he would be more likely to fuck him hard, and soon. 

Arthur pushed a dildo through Lovino's parted lips, saying evily,"If you had been a good girl, then this would've been a real cock. But noooo, you wanted to be a little brat and now you get a fake cock to suck on. If you do well, I might let you cum. Remember, you cum without me telling you can, there will be serious consequences." 

Lovino's stomach tightened. As wonderful as it would be to cum right now, he knew from previous experience that Arthur didn't mess around with stuff like that. He had been denied sex for a week and a half, and anyone with a brain knew that meant Lovino's high sex drive wasn't being fulfilled (It was kind of a Mediterranean thing). 

He sucked. He sucked like the damn slut he was, because if Arthur didn't let him cum, he was going to lose his mind. If he was any more aware of what he was doing, he probably would've been disgusted with himself. Reduced to merely a mindless sex toy for Arthur's sick fantasies. He moaned, wishing he could look up at his horrible (ok, not really) excuse of a lover. 

Arthur really hated his slacks right now. They were too tight, and they were going to get tighter if he thought about that hot mouth around his own cock. He decided enough was enough, taking the vibrator and dildo out. Lovino whined, his legs shaking deliciously. Arthur unzipped and pushed down his slacks and underwear, not caring about taking them all the way off at the moment. Currently he was more concerned with thrusting inside of the tiny Italian, and slipped inside the quivering hole. 

Inside was heavenly. The hole around him fluttered and squeezed him, in an almost,"Welcome home" gesture. Lovino wasn't holding back his moans, his head rolling back and his body going slack. Arthur almost removed the blindfold, but then remembered Lovino was more sensitive when he couldn't see, and he truly did want to see if he could hold out. 

Lovino wasn't going to hold out at all, and he knew it just as the brit thrusted into him. The dick inside him throbbed, and he almost cried from the wonderfulness of a real cock in him, not some crappy little vibrator. "Ready?" Arthur asked, out of consideration. 

"Yes yes yes! Fuck yes! Fuck me Daddy!" Lovino cried, regretting the fact he can't use his limbs to pull him close and hug him tight like normal. 

Arthur smirked, starting to move slowly, but he picked up speed quickly, not being able to hold himself back. Lovino whined, arching his back,"D-daddy! I-mmm-I love you!" 

Arthur smiled down at Lovino, he was so far gone to say he loved him, he couldn't imagine the pleasure his lover was feeling. "Tell daddy how much you love him," Arthur pressed their bodies together, deciding that he would bring some mercy to him. 

"I love Daddy so much! I love him mo-Ooh-OOH-re than I can say!" Lovino cried, moaning loudly. 

Arthur pulled the blindfold off, staring into the other's hazel eyes. "I love you too..." he kissed Lovino, light and sweet. "You can cum now."

Lovino, who had been drowning in the pleasure, screamed as he got swept under, exploding and arching, moaning curses. "DADDY!" He came down from his high, Arthur finishing soon later. 

The two stared at each other, panting, trading the occasional kiss. Arthur pulled out, undoing the bonds gently, kissing any expense of skin he could reach. He whispered sweet nothings, praising Lovino as he rubbed the areas he knew would be sore later.

Arthur shakily stood, wobbling over to their pajamas. He tossed Lovino a long sleeved shirt and boxers, taking an Oxford t-shirt with boxers himself. 

Lovino worked his way into the pajamas, Arthur feeling his stomach squeeze with guilt when Lovino made quiet noises of pain. He pulled on his shirt and boxers, looking at his Italian lover in concern. Lovino met his eyes easily, not afraid. "Why are you looking at me all sad-like? You did just fuck me." 

"I was worried I hurt you."

"Nothing I can't handle," Lovino waved his hand as if he were brushing the concern away. "It's alright, really. I probably won't be able to walk for a few days, but," Lovino's lips curled into a playful smirk,"That's an indication of how well you did. Teacher's impressed." 

Arthur chuckled,"Really? Teacher's impressed?" 

"It's a solid A-, and that's a big improvement for someone like you," Lovino shrugged as Arthur settled to sit Indian-style in front of him.

"Compared to what before?" Arthur asked curiously. 

"Hmm...a D+ maybe? C if I was feeling generous?" Lovino thought. "Wasn't that surprised when we started," he chuckled,"Francis would bitch to me non stop about how bad you were."

"Well, Francis wasn't much better," Arthur said bitterly when his ex was brought up.

"Well, now I can flaunt my sexually competent boyfriend, lucky me," Lovino said,"God, Lombardy was a fuckin bitch about that..."

"Which one's Lombardy again?" Arthur asked. The Italians all looked alike in his opinion.

"Dirty blonde that could be mistaken for brown, hair reaches his shoulders. Hazel eyes. Curl that does this," Lovino made a swooping motion off the side of his head. 

"Ah, okay, the rich one dating Bavaria, got it," Arthur remembered now. 

Lovino leaned back, looking to the side, to where Arthur's journal was,"Can I read what you're writing?"

Arthur blushed, adverting his eyes down,"N-no...I don't want you reading it just yet...It needs a few more versions before I'm happy with it." He looked up at Lovino, who gestured him closer.

"I always get that answer, let me see it," Lovino's fingers brushed underneath Arthur's chin, pouting with that full lip of his. Arthur took a moment to describe it how he would in his writing.

His eyes-a color he could only describe as a fire with a green tint, a color for which there is no name-cut into his soul, the leftover desire not fully drained yet. Those impossibly soft hands trailed a path of sunshine-like warmth underneath his chin, the thumb padding at his lip. His skin, like the sunset, warm and radiant. His hair was wild and mussed from their previous tryst, that almost obnoxious curl standing proudly from the part. His lips were full and pink, and his nose and cheeks were splashed with freckles.

"Arthur-Artie-Answer," Lovino had gotten impatient.

"Oh, sorry love," He said, leaning in for a kiss, "I got lost your beauty, again." He smiled, Lovino rolling his eyes good-naturedly as their lips connected. The kiss was chaste, slow, and sweet. Arthur slowly trailed his lips over his lover's jaw, and down his neck, to suck and lick at it.

"Doesn't get you out of it~" Lovino said, but with a pleasured note.

"Well, what will?" Arthur asked, leaving a bite mark.

"A foot rub," Lovino said. Arthur sat back, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, I was wearing stilettos all day, give me a break," Lovino said, reaching for his phone instead, frowning when he saw missed calls and texts from Feliciano. 

"I will," Arthur said, indulging the request. He brought Lovino's foot to his lips to kiss it,"Your highness."


End file.
